


Found You

by cecania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, succuwolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been six months since he met her, six months since he lost her. He hasn’t stopped looking even though there’s no sign of her. He won’t stop looking even if he loses what little he has to find her. Because he knows he will find her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jumeyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeyle/gifts).



> So! I like werewolves, A LOT, and darling feylen has a succuwolf!au that I am so all about. I asked her if I could write something from it and this was one of the ideas that she had for the story line. I hope it’s worth the wait and holy god I got carried away D:

 

            Pushing his hands through his hair, Cullen sighed deeply. He couldn’t smell her anymore. Her scent had clung to his skin for weeks, months, after that night in the club, but it was finally fading. If he tried hard enough, he might be able to catch a faint whiff but other than that it was gone. Just like she had been.

            He turned away from the mirror, fighting the urge to strike out at it. Alistair hadn’t said much about the way his temper kept slipping the leash but he knew that the vampire had noticed. At least he hadn’t suggested going to another club. Cullen owed him his life but he wasn’t sure he would have been civil if that had been his suggestion. The first time hadn’t turned out so well, he highly doubted a second time would be any better.

            Roughly jerking his clothes on, he stalked across the room of yet another rented home. How many had he lived in over the years of his life? Alistair barely stayed in one place for long for so many reasons and it hadn’t bothered him because he’d liked seeing new places…but now that he’d found her that night he was tired of it. He hadn’t wanted to leave six months ago and was still raw over the fact that they had. Alistair had only given him a day and he’d foolishly thought that that would be enough to find her. But wherever she had taken herself to, he couldn’t follow.

            That should have been reason enough to leave it alone but he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. She was all he thought about at times, all he dreamt about on the fitful nights he actually managed to sleep.

            Alistair, smug bastard, said it was because she was more than just one night to him, that he’d been lucky enough to find her on his first hunt. Cullen didn’t feel lucky because it wasn’t like he had her, just memories and a disappearing scent that would make it that much harder to find her. If he ever managed to catch it again.

            He paused on the stairs, his hand tightening around the bannister. He could still feel her around him, still feel her pressed against him, still feel her soft breaths against his neck. He could still hear her wicked laugh, the desire, the lust, the catch in it as she had come around him.

            Quickly letting go of the railing when he heard it crack as he squeezed it, Cullen took a shaking breath. This…wasn’t going to work. He’d promised Alistair he would help him search, but all he wanted to do was go back. She wouldn’t be there but it was the only lead he had. The wolf at the core of him was howling to go back and start the hunt again. He needed to go back and figure out if there was anyone that knew more about her than just her name.

            Adria. Adria, Adria, Adria. It kept repeating in his head, the way she said it, the husky lilt to her voice as it had slipped from her tongue while her eyes had moved over him. He didn’t even know if that was her real name, didn’t really care at this point. He just wanted her again.

            “You’re up late.”

            Looking into the kitchen, he saw Alistair sitting at the table, newspaper in hand and not looking up at him. “Didn’t sleep well,” he admitted.

            The paper drooped slightly as the vampire looked at him. “You haven’t slept well in six months,” Alistair said quietly.

            Cullen shrugged, rubbing his neck. He didn’t want to talk about it. He knew why Alistair had wanted to move on and he was slowly getting past his resentment over it. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

            Alistair’s mouth thinned before he looked back at the paper. “Don’t kill anyone,” he muttered.

            He wasn’t going to make any promises on that account. Tugging on his jacket, he slipped out of the house. He stood for a moment on the front steps, staring at the setting sun. How much longer were they even going to stay here? They’d been here for a couple weeks so he was sure that that was enough time for Alistair to know that whatever- _whoever_ -he was looking for wasn’t here. She was as mysterious as Cullen’s Adria and it didn’t help that Alistair barely spoke of her.

            Plus he was sure the clans in the city weren’t too keen on a pair of unmated predators roaming their city.

            Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked away from the house and down the street. He wasn’t sure where he was going to go, just wanted to wander and get the agitation out of his veins. Not that it would work. He’d spent six months trying to get it, _her_ , out without leaving a trail of bodies behind him. Which wasn’t like him at all. Going to that club was supposed to help with his temper, not make it worse.

            Cullen lifted his shoulders to huddle in the collar of his jacket as a breeze came up. The days were getting colder. Winter was just around the corner which meant they would probably leave the country. Not that it mattered if he couldn’t find her here anyways.

            A low growl left him. He didn’t like this. Didn’t like the way she was claiming every stray thought that he had. He didn’t know her, she shouldn’t have affected him like this, but she had and he couldn’t shake her.

            _Cullen_.

            Shuddering, he stepped off the main street into an alley. The way she had purred his name. The way it had just rolled off her tongue after that first time they had had sex. Surprise, delight, playfulness. Something had changed after that first time and he didn’t know what. He hadn’t cared at the time, too lost in the sounds she was making, in the taste of her, in the feel of her-

            “Stop,” he said harshly and he flinched at the sound of his voice. It was too rough, too low. He needed to control himself or he was going to cause a scene. One that neither he nor Alistair could afford.

            He threw a glance at the street before he moved further down the alley. He needed away from people right now. It was late enough in the day that he should be able to find a park or wooded area that he could calm down in, away from the noise and everything else that came with the city. Away from all the scents that were wrong, wrong, wrong.

            His strides increased until he was almost running which probably didn’t look good. Running through back alleys as the sun was setting? Smooth, Cullen. Real smooth. But he didn’t stop until he saw trees in the distance. He was almost there. He just needed to make it a little bit further and he could calm down, maybe try to enjoy his evening and not spend it running around the city trying to distract himself. If he could do that then he could-

            Cullen stopped abruptly. It couldn’t be. It could not be.

            But as he inhaled again, his senses came to life at it. His eyes darted around frantically, desperately searching. No, it was faint. She wasn’t nearby.

            Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and let it out in a long growl. How could he have forgotten this? It had clung to his skin for days, tricking him into thinking that she was there with him in the moments between waking and sleep. It had made him desperate for her when he had realised that she wasn’t there. It had made him angry as it had faded from his skin far sooner than he had wanted.

            His head turned and his eyes slit open as he looked in the direction the scent was coming from. It wasn’t close but he could track it. Now that he had it, he wasn’t going to lose it.

            His heart gave a hard thump in his chest as he set off, following the trail her scent had left. Had she been in the park? Was that why he could scent her but she had moved off? Where was she? Would she remember him? Would she even want to see him?

            …What was she? To have hidden herself so well, to be what Alistair said she was, she couldn’t be human. She just couldn’t. He knew Alistair’s other had been born human but so had Alistair. He had never been human and to even think that his other would be one was laughable at best. It would be a cruel joke to have that happen after everything he had been through.

            Vaulting over a low wall, he landed easily but paused as he saw where he was. Higher end of town, rich folks, not the sort either he or Alistair liked being around. But she was here. Somewhere.

            Shoving his hands in his pockets, he told himself to be calm. He could tell she was nearby, her scent was so much stronger here, but where? He told himself he wasn’t growling as he followed it down the side of the street but it felt like every exhale was ending rougher than the last. So close! She had to be close and-

            “Oh, come on, dressed like that, you sure you don’t want company?”

            “Completely sure.”

            Cullen stopped dead in his track. That voice. _That voice!_ He pivoted slightly, following the sound of it. That alley? What was she doing in an alley?

            “I don’t think you understand. We’re great guys who just want to buy you a drink.”

            “Well, Great Guys, I’m not thirsty.”

            Wait. What was happening?

            “Well, we are and it would be rude to make us drink alone.”

            A long suffering sigh echoed in his ears as he took a step toward the conversation. “I really don’t think you understand. I am not interested.”

            Cullen stepped into the alley, hoping that what he thought was happening was not happening. But there were three men in the alley, crowding a slight figure against one of the walls. He didn’t need to get any closer to smell the alcohol already on their breath or to know exactly what they intended to do.

            The growl left him without a second thought.

            Four gazes turned to him, three hostile and one…almost surprised. “Hey, fuck off,” one of the men said. “This doesn’t involve you.”

            He thought he heard a soft laugh and she whispered, “Oh, it does.”

            “Get out of here,” another said, stepping away from her, toward him.

            Cullen shook his head slowly, but he couldn’t say anything. His heart was pounding too hard in his chest, his skin felt too tight. Shit, if he wasn’t careful, he was going to change. He didn’t want to do that, not here, not in front of her. He didn’t care about the thugs, they were drunk no one would believe them no matter what they said…but he didn’t want to lose control like that.

            “Not very smart, are you?” the one coming toward him said. “Well I guess we’ll just have to-”

            Cullen caught the punch he threw, narrowed eyes looking at him. His fingers tightened around the man’s fist and they both heard something crack. “You need to leave,” Cullen said lowly.

            “Let go!” he shouted, pain and panic in the sound and he swung with the other hand.

            Stepping back, Cullen pulled him off balance before slamming his fist into his face. There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke and a howl of pain, but Cullen knew he was in more trouble than the human. He could smell blood. Coupled with the emotions surging through him-anger, frustration, happiness, elation, desire, lust, too many to count-he wasn’t going to be able to keep this shape.

            “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

            Letting go of the first man, Cullen felt the change ripple through him. He wasn’t going to be able to stop this. Shaking his head slightly, he barely felt the first punch that landed on him. “You need to go,” he said lowly, his voice completely shot.

            “Fuck you!”

            There was no helping it. He threw one look into the alley, at her, but she was still where she had been, watching what was happening almost calmly. The pain that hit him next had nothing to do with the fist that connected with his face and everything to do with bones shifting under his skin. He heard a startled shout, amplified further as his senses warped and enhanced with the change.

            “Shit! He ain’t human!”

            Cullen shook his head again, desperately trying to hold onto the human shape before he saw the glint of a knife and stopped trying. The pain surged for a moment before it was lost as the change took him fully. He never revelled in it, hated losing control like this, but this time…this time it was worth it. Those thugs had had nothing but the worst intentions and being this, to protect her, it was definitely worth it.

            He didn’t know how much time passed before the alley was empty save for him…and her. His head swung around and he saw her watching him, an almost smile on her lips. She was looking at him…in full change…and smiling? The thought sent a jolt through him, reminding him that he had shifted in front of people, had attacked people. Alistair was going to kill him.

            But she was still watching him, not panicked, calm.

            The usual feelings that came with people seeing him during the change surged suddenly, despite her apparent nonchalance about it, and he started to turn away.

            “You don’t have to do that.”

            The quiet words made him realise he’d dropped his gaze as well and he slowly looked up at her. “You knew, didn’t you?” he asked thickly, his voice warped because of the change.

            Her head tipped to the side and her smile grew a little softer. “Yes, Cullen.”

            Something rippled through him. It wasn’t the change, wasn’t anything he had felt before, but it had him moving forward, moving closer to her. He felt himself shifting with each step he took, slowly regaining his human shape. He had to resist the urge to shake himself once he was back, not wanting to be completely wolfie in front of her. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to cup her cheek.

            He finally started to relax when she turned into the touch, nuzzling her face against his palm and pressing a kiss into it. “Adria,” he whispered.

            Blue eyes flicked up to him. “You remember,” she murmured.

            He hated that her name was practically the only thing he remembered. But the more he looked at her, the more he remembered. The silky black hair with that bold pink streak through it, the smooth skin that was pale as the full moon, the blue eyes that were clearer than any summer sky. He nearly flinched. He hung around Alistair too much, now he was writing poetry in his head about her. “Yes,” he finally said. “Where did you go?”

            She shook her head, her hands settling on his chest and making him jolt as he remembered he had just shifted. His clothes were gone and she was touching skin. “What’s that for?” she breathed as he no doubt blushed.

            He knew it was dumb, they’d had sex so being naked wasn’t that big of a deal. Except they were in the middle of an alley in the high end of town and he was naked. “It’s nothing,” he said, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

            Her smile was suddenly sharp and wicked. “No I don’t think it is,” she breathed. “Would you like me to find you something to wear?”

            “Wait,” he said quickly when she started to move.

            She kissed his palm again. “I’ll be right back, Cullen,” Adria murmured. “I promise.”

            He wanted to believe her but part of him was terrified she was just going to disappear again. He didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to let her know that she had had that kind of control over him the last six months but at the same time he was slowly working toward a panic.

            His heart stopped when she rose on her toes to brush her lips over his. “I promise I’ll be right back, Cullen,” she breathed.

            Swallowing hard, he nodded, knowing he didn’t have much choice in the matter. He couldn’t very well walk around the streets in nothing but his skin. He slowly let his hand fall, holding onto her smile as she started away from him. He couldn’t help it as his gaze fell, watching the swaying of slim hips as she left the alley. “Shit,” he muttered when she was gone, glaring down his body. There wasn’t going to be anyway for him to hide how he was reacting to her. Not when he was completely fucking naked and well on his way to being completely erect.

            He moved a little deeper into the alley, not wanting to make it easy for anyone to see him. It was hard, taking a few more steps away from where she was but her scent was all around him. His eyes closed on a sigh at the richness of it, the fullness. She was back on his skin and he wanted her to stay there. She was subtle and sweet, vanilla but not like the fake sweetness so many perfumes had that just made his nose itch. This was pure and only from her. Inhaling slowly, he mulled it over before deciding that it wasn’t just vanilla, there was something else under it.

            Getting lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when he felt someone touch him. He blinked and stared down at Adria as she smiled up at him. “See?” she said. “Back in no time.”

            Shit, he hadn’t even realised he’d zoned out for that long! Something else Alistair would chew him out for if he ever found out. “Thank you,” he said, taking the bag she was dangling off of a finger. “I’ll pay you back for them.”

            “No need,” she purred and he saw her eyes lazily wandering down his body. “I think you’ve already more than paid for them.”

            He saw her gaze linger as they trailed down and he didn’t miss the way she licked her lips. “I’ll still pay you back,” he insisted, starting to pull on the clothes.

            Adria pouted slightly as he settled the pants. “Well, if you’re going to be stubborn about it,” she said after a moment, “I suppose we could figure out some way for you to pay me back.”

            Cullen paused in smoothing down the shirt, picking up on the husky note in her voice. “Yeah?” he said lowly. “That’s something that you’d want?”

            “Do you know how hard it is to find a man that can not only keep up, but make me weak in the knees?” she purred, stepping closer to him and winding her arms around his neck. “They are very few and far between.”

            “Then why did you leave?” he asked, his hands settling on her waist. Something utterly primal in him was thrilled that his hands nearly spanned it. She was so utterly tiny and it made him want her all the more.

            “I had to,” she said vaguely, her fingers winding through the curls at the nape of his neck. “Are you mad at me?”

            Cullen shook his head slowly. “No, not really.” How could he be mad when he had her again? “Unless…you plan on leaving again?”

            “Mm, no,” Adria breathed. “No I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.”

            “Good,” he growled, dropping his head to kiss her.

            She purred again, pressing fully against him and catching his lower lip between her teeth. His gut tightened as he felt something sharp nip at him and he realised he still didn’t know what she was. He wondered if he even really cared as her mouth moved against his, tongue flicking over his teeth and teasing him. She was shifting against him, rubbing sinfully along the length of him, and letting him know that thinking was very much overrated at that very moment.

            Growling, Cullen tightened his hold on her, lifting and turning her in his grasp. She made a pleased noise as he pressed her back against the wall, his hands sliding down to cup her ass even as her legs wound around his hips. He knew her skirt had ridden up, couldn’t find it in him to care overly much. She was back in his arms, wanting him and right now that was all he wanted to think about.

            Her hips rolled against him, rubbing through his pants and the heat he felt made him wonder if she even had any panties on. He pushed back, grinding against her even as he pinned her more firmly against the wall.

            “Yes,” she moaned, her head falling back as she trembled in his grasp.

            “Adria,” he growled, wanting her mouth again.

            Her chin tipped down and he was slightly started to see her eyes. The whites had all gone black, the blue so much more vibrant. But she blinked and it was gone. “Something wrong?”

            He shook his head, knowing he had wanted to kiss her again but he could hear the noise from the street. “This isn’t the appropriate place for this,” he said, nearly wincing at his voice. He sounded as bad as when he was fully shifted.

            She squirmed against him, making him bite his cheek at the pleasure it caused. “You’re probably right,” she sighed. “I have a little place not too far away if you’d like to go there to play?”

            Nodding shortly, he wasn’t surprised when neither of them moved. Her laugh, throaty and full of glee, made him smile.

            “Come now, Cullen, you’re going to have to put me down,” she murmured. “Unless you plan to throw me over your shoulder, mm?”

            “Don’t tempt me,” he muttered, stepping back as she slowly unwound her legs.

            Adria pouted at him. “No? Next time?”

            He lifted a brow at her as he let go but he didn’t say anything as she took his hand to lead him out of the alley after she’d fixed her skirt. Her fingers had wound through his and she was holding him tightly as they made it to the street. He focused on that and not the cool cement under his feet or the looks they were most likely getting. He barely paid attention to anything as she led him to a building that was far more upscale than what he and Alistair usually stayed in. Low profile this was not. “You live here?” he asked.

            “Sometimes,” she said vaguely.

            He wasn’t going to ask and he was going to ignore the new set of looks they were getting from the attendants as she led him to the elevator. A part of him wanted to crowd her, keep everyone else from looking at her when he had only just found her again, but he held back. He didn’t need his damn instincts taking over now.

            But as the elevator doors slid shut he was surprised when she pushed him back against the wall. “Adria?” he mumbled.

            That wicked smile was on her lips again and he nearly choked on his tongue when she dropped to her knees in front of him. He couldn’t even stop her as she tugged his pants open, slim fingers reaching in to curl around him. His head hit the side of the elevator and he clutched desperately at the railing as her touch slid up him. “Mm, just like I remembered,” she breathed, pulling him out of his pants.

            Her laugh rang in his ears as they both heard the railing creak in his grip when her tongue flicked over the tip.

            “Have you not played at all since the last time I saw you?” she murmured, rubbing her soft lips against him.

            Cullen shook his head sharply. It hadn’t even crossed his mind, he’d been too focused on trying to find her again.

            “Not even with yourself?” she asked curiously.

            He groaned. He wasn’t going to admit how many times he had gotten himself off in the last six months while searching for her. He nearly shouted when she took him into her mouth, not waiting for an answer while she slid along him. He fought the urge to thrust, to get more of him inside her wet warmth. But he just tightened his hands around the metal and exhaled shortly.

            His ass clenched when her fingers brushed against his balls as she slid them down his erection. He moaned raggedly when she pressed her palms flat to his thighs and hummed softly around him. Unsure if it was a cue, Cullen tentatively thrust forward and shuddered when she sighed around him.

            One hand moved to cup the back of her head and he kept moving. He could feel her lips sliding around his cock, her tongue dragging along the underside of him and making his gut tighten further. Her fingers were kneading at him through his pants and pleased little noises were leaving her as he fucked her mouth.

            Tipping his head down, he swore sharply as she saw blue eyes looking up at him. But it became a harsh howl when she sucked strongly on him, not looking away and he jerked against her. Spilling onto her tongue, he gasped as her hands wrapped around him again, wringing every drop of his release from him. His legs shook as she sucked on the tip, her tongue passing over and around until she was finally pulling back with a satisfied sigh.

            He wasn’t even embarrassed about how quickly she had made him come, couldn’t even imagine being embarrassed when she looked like that. She was happy and flushed and looked incredibly pleased with herself.

            “Mm, look at you,” she breathed, stroking along him again. “I definitely missed this, missed you.”

            He wanted to ask her if that meant she wasn’t going to leave but his tongue was too dry and he couldn’t think of the words to say. He shivered as she tucked him back in his pants and smoothly stood in front of him. She was smiling at him but her eyes had shifted again.

            Uncurling his hand from the railing, he cupped her face, his thumbs gently rubbing against her cheek bones. There were blue marks there, the same shade as her eyes. But they disappeared quickly just as her eyes returned to normal with a few blinks. “Adria….”

            “Don’t worry about it right now,” she breathed.

            He didn’t like that, he wanted to know but she rose up on her toes to kiss him again. It was different this time and he wasn’t sure if it was because of what she just did or if it was simply her. Sliding his hands down her neck, he wrapped them around her and pulled her closer. She giggled against him as her feet left the floor and it made him smile. But it faded when she smoothly wrapped her legs around him. He wasn’t surprised that he was growing hard again but feeling her moving against him made him weak in the knees.

            The elevator pinging made him pull away from her, a slightly dirty look on his face as he looked at the doors sliding open.

            “Third on the right,” Adria breathed, pressing small kisses to his face.

            “What?” he muttered, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin.

            “My home?” she murmured. “Third on the right.”

            He nearly shook his head at himself but he lifted her further, balancing her against him as he walked out of the elevator. He tried to count doors but she was distracting him, shifting against him and kissing his face again. She left a trail of fire everywhere her lips touched and he had to pause, bracing one hand against a wall. “Adria,” he groaned.

            She laughed delightedly before pressing herself closer. “Cullen,” she breathed.

            “Keep that up and I’m going to take you here,” he growled.

            “Right against the wall?” she whispered. “Cullen, don’t tease me like that.”

            He glanced over his shoulder, quickly counting the doors. “Key?”

            Adria pulled back, a faint pout on her lips again and it only made him want to actually pin her to the wall. But she pulled a key from somewhere and dangled it from her finger. “Spoil sport,” she murmured.

            Ignoring her pout for the moment, he fiddled with the door until he could get it open and he tumbled them inside as soon as he did. He slammed it shut, turning to press her against the flat surface.

            “Or not,” she said in delight.

            Bracing his hand on the door, Cullen pulled Adria closer to him, grinding into her and making her gasp. “This is what you want?” he said lowly.

            Her eyes had shifted again as she smiled at him, the tips of her small fangs very visible. “You,” she purred. “I want you.”

            The growl that left him was anything but human and her face lit up at the sound of it. She actually squealed as he leaned into her to pin her further, his mouth going to her neck. He was pleased when she tilted her head, exposing more pale skin to him as he kissed and nipped at her. She didn’t seem to care that he was leaving red marks in his wake, his teeth scraping over her skin almost hard enough to bruise.

            He could feel her legs tightening around him, drawing him closer. Soft sighs and pleased purrs were leaving her as he made his way down her neck, a long moan leaving her as he sucked on the tender spot where neck and shoulder met. “Mm, Cullen,” she breathed, pushing her hips into him and grinding slowly.

            Thrusting against her, he nearly lost himself in the rhythm of them moving together. He definitely hadn’t forgotten that and he was glad that she hadn’t either. His hands moved back to her, tugging on the top she was wearing until it was sitting just below her bra. He growled lowly at the red lace that greeted him when he looked down. Her breasts were small but….

            “Are you going to buy me another one of those?” she murmured as he ripped through the front of it.

            “I do owe you for the clothes you bought me,” he said absently, his hands moving back down to her waist.

            She laughed softly when he lifted her a little higher before it trailed off into a pleased sigh as he took a pert nipple into his mouth. Her fingers were in his hair, tangling and tugging as he sucked on her. She was still rubbing herself against him, working herself in small circles against his stomach now and he could feel her warmth through the thin fabric of the shirt. Her legs tightened around him when his teeth raked over her nipple, catching it between them to slowly flick his tongue over.

            But he growled when she tugged on his hair, pulling him back from her. “Adria,” he said lowly, wanting her back in his mouth.

            Shaking her head, she murmured, “How about we play later? We have all night and I think I’m done playing right now.”

            “I don’t get a say in it?”

            She licked her lips slowly, the tip of her tongue flicking off one tiny fang and completely capturing his gaze. “You don’t want to take me?” she breathed.

            The shudder ran the length of him and he buried his face in her neck again. Inhaling as calmly as he could, he was very aware of her fingers winding through his hair, twisting and combing the loose curls. He very much wanted to take her. “Play later?” he rasped.

            “Yes,” Adria purred.

            He started to reach for his pants, more than ready to take her like this but she shook her head again. “No?” he said in confusion.

            Her hands fell to his shoulders and he grew more confused when she unwound her legs from around him.

            He watched her, brows drawing together as her hands slid down his chest, giving him a small push so there was a bit of space between them. But a low hiss left him as she turned so her back was to him, her palms lying flat against the door. When she looked at him over her shoulder, he felt his gut tighten as he realised what she wanted. “Are you sure?” His voice was completely shot at the mere thought of taking her like this.

            Her lips curved upward as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to bare her neck to him. “Yes, Cullen, I’m sure.”

            Moving forward, he crowded her against the door, curling around her as best he could. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling again and rocking slowly against her. She pressed her head back against his shoulder and he moved to kiss her neck. He paused slightly when he felt raised skin under his lips.

            When Adria wriggled her hips, he hissed in a breath as she rubbed against his erection but he still kept his gaze on the red skin on her neck. He slid his hands down her sides again until he reached the hem of her skirt and eased it up around her waist. “That’s…Did I do that?” he said lowly while he hooked his fingers into her panties and worked them down her legs.

            She shifted on her feet to rid herself of the fabric and murmured, “You don’t remember?”

            Cullen shook his head. No, no he didn’t remember but some part of him must have. It had to be why he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind, why he hadn’t wanted anyone else, why he’d been so on edge. He’d fucking marked her without realising it. Popping his hips back from her slightly, he fumbled with his pants, wanting her more than ever now. “You know what it is,” he said lowly.

            “I know,” she breathed, following him when he curled a hand around her to pull her back a few steps, bending over as she kept her hands on the door.

            “And you’re alright with it?” he murmured, wrapping his fingers around his erection and slowly rubbing himself against her.

            Adria spread her feet a little wider for him, moaning as he nudged gently inside her. “Yes,” she sighed.

            Closing his eyes, his mouth came down on her neck again and he ran his tongue along the mark. She trembled as he gave a short thrust, slipping deeper inside her and he used her neck to muffle his groan. She was wet and hot around him, squeezing him and urging him deeper. He didn’t resist as he pulled back slightly before pushing back into her.

            The moan that left Adria had him growling in response to the pleasure laced through her voice. But it became a broken whimper when she used her hands on the door to push her hips back and take him fully. His hands slammed onto the door on either side of hers and he didn’t move as she did.

            She mewled softly as she took him, rocking against him to get him to move inside her. He locked his knees as she squeezed him, tightening around him and making him shudder.

            “Tease,” he said lowly, his voice muffled in her neck and catching on the single word.

            “Oh, you have no idea,” she sighed, rotating her hips slowly while he was buried inside her.

            He was starting to. One of his hands moved from the door, grasping the curve of her waist and giving her a moment to understand what was about to happen. When all she did was squeeze him again, he pulled back before thrusting forward sharply. A gasp left her and when she moaned his name he did it again.

            Gripping her tightly, he pulled her back to meet him on the next one. His fingers were digging into her but he didn’t let up as he took her, his hips snapping forward hard. But she was crying out in pleasure, pushing against him with every thrust. She didn’t tell him to stop, urging him on breathlessly and whispering for more.

            All he could hear were the sounds of them coming together and it only made his desire worse. The sharp slap of him connecting with the back of her thighs every time he thrust forward made him want to move harder on her. The wet sound of him sliding into her as he fucked her made him shudder, letting him know just how aroused she was for him. The pleased purrs and gasps leaving her intermingling with the growls and grunts he was making and only growing in volume.

            “Adria, fuck!” he snapped when she squeezed him tightly.

            She arched her back in front of him, pressing against him and he felt her squeeze him again. He realised what she was doing when her fingers brushed against him as she rubbed them against herself. His thrusts turned into short bucks of his hips as she didn’t move her hand, stroking not only her clit but slick folds and his cock as well.

            Burying his face back in her neck, he panted against her skin while his arm slid around her front to grab the opposite hip. He hauled her back to meet each thrust, earning a mewling gasp with each one.

            “Mm, Cullen,” Adria sighed, her voice husky but he recognized that tone. She was close.

            Growling lowly, he moved the hand bracing him against the wall down between her legs. He didn’t knock her fingers aside, instead slipping his between hers to rub more firmly against her. He felt her squeeze his fingers and she pushed into the touch.

            “Yes,” she moaned. “That!”

            His eyes closed and he scraped his teeth against her. He needed to pull back but his instinct was telling him to bite her again. Her head was tipped to the side for him and if she knew what he was, which she did, she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

            He felt a shiver run through her, heard her breath catch, before she was moaning his name loudly. Cullen nearly whimpered as she tightened around him, her climax triggering his own. She cried his name again as he bit down on her and if he hadn’t known it wasn’t possible, he would have thought that she was coming again. Either way, she was too much for him, his hips stuttering as he came inside of her. But he couldn’t stop moving as she still rolled back to meet him, her fingers moving over her to prolong their orgasm for as long as she could.

            Cullen knew he was breathing hard, his entire body shaking but he couldn’t let go of her yet. She was still rippling around him, squeezing and milking him for every drop of his release. He could hear her purring softly, a steady hum that had him relaxing. Loosely winding both arms around her, he turned them so he was leaning against the wall and slid down it until he was on the floor. He held her in his lap, still buried inside of her and not planning on going anywhere.

            “Cullen,” she mumbled, reaching behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair.

            He slowly let go of her as she kneaded at his scalp and sighed against her. He’d bitten her…again. Without meaning to, again. But wasn’t that what he’d been told? That instinct knew when the mind was clouded? He pushed the thought away. He wasn’t going to think about that right now, not when she was still in his arms and he was inside her.

            A deep sigh left her, satisfaction thick in it and she got a whine out of him when she shifted in his lap. “That was well worth the wait,” she mumbled, her voice still thick with pleasure and sounding rather dreamy.

            He fully agreed, nuzzling her neck gently. “I’d rather not have to wait six months again though,” he breathed against her.

            “Mm, no, no six months,” Adria agreed.

            Keeping his arms wound around her, he sighed against her. He was serious but they’d talk about it later. Tonight…tonight was about playing.


End file.
